<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Cheerleader Prefers Quiet Guys - Part 3 by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338579">Hot Cheerleader Prefers Quiet Guys - Part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Cheerleader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fsub, Har Pulling, Multiple Positions, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, blowjob, gwa, hard sex, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet and not so innocent guy wake up in the morning after a loving night with a hot cheerleader (which prefers guys like him). They start kissing but of course that's not the end, they end up fucking in different positions, all around the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Cheerleader Prefers Quiet Guys - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's alot of sound effects in [] but not all of them are necessary (like the skin against skin slapping sound effect or squeaky bed during sex). Those are just my suggestions to make the audio sound even better.</p><p>Any changes to the script are welcome.</p><p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[yawn/streching as she wakes up]</p><p>Good morning babe...</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>Did you sleep well?</p><p>That's good.</p><p>I slept well too.</p><p>[yawn]</p><p>You fucked me so good last night that I can still feel it a little bit... [giggle]</p><p>[kissing at first and then few neck kisses]</p><p>Babe what's wrong? You don't like it when I kiss your neck?</p><p>Then why did you stop me?</p><p>Ohh... I see... you want me to tease you first?</p><p>Mmm let's see what I can do...</p><p>Maybe I'll expose my smooth... sexy, long leg to you... </p><p>By taking it out from under the blanket and lifting it up in the air...</p><p>[some blanket/sheet sound]</p><p>Just like this...</p><p>I know you have a thing for my legs...</p><p>[the sound of caressing/massaging bare skin]</p><p>What's that?</p><p>Oh you have a thing for my everything? [giggle]</p><p>[the sound f caressing/massaging skin again]</p><p>Mmm do you like how flexible I am? </p><p>The benefits of being with a cheerleader [giggle]</p><p>I bet you wish that blanket wasn't covering my pussy right now, don't you...</p><p>With my leg so far in the air like that, you could have a perfect view...</p><p>But you wanted me to tease you, right? So you're not allowed to see it just yet.</p><p>But... I think I can show you my ass...</p><p>[soem blanket/sheet sound]</p><p>You like that view... don't you babe...</p><p>[caressing/massaging skin again]</p><p>Do you like the way I gently massage it? </p><p>Can you hear how smooth my skin is?</p><p>[massaging some more and moaning softly]</p><p>Does it get your cock hard?</p><p>That's what I like to hear...</p><p>How about I spank my ass huh? Would you like that?</p><p>Tell me how badly you want to see me spank myself...</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>[a very soft spank]</p><p>That's not what you expected huh? [giggle]</p><p>You want me to do it harder, don't you...</p><p>Watch this...</p><p>[a very soft spank again]</p><p>[caressing/caressing bare skin]</p><p>[giggle] I'm having too much fun teasing you now... I can't help it...</p><p>Maybe if you say please, then I will do it properly...</p><p>More... say it again babe... I want you to beg me for it...</p><p>[listening to him beg for a little bit]</p><p>That's a good boy...</p><p>Are you ready?</p><p>[a harder spank and moan]</p><p>There you go... want me to do it again?</p><p>[a really hard spank this time and louder moan]</p><p>Ouch... that was a good one... [giggle]</p><p>I think my ass may be a little red right now... just how I like it...</p><p>Maybe I should show you my tits now?</p><p>[blanket/sheet sounds]</p><p>There... look all you want... this is all yours baby...</p><p>My nipples are nice, aren't they?</p><p>They got nice and hard, from all the teasing and spanking...</p><p>I like this game alot you know? It's the first time when you get to really see and fully appreciate my whole body...</p><p>Do you want to grab em?</p><p>Nope, not yet. [giggle]</p><p>What's that?</p><p>You like my giggles? Really?</p><p>Nobody said that to me before...</p><p>Wait, what are you doing?</p><p>[giggling alot and blanket/sheet sounds] Stop!</p><p>Don't tickle me!</p><p>[giggling more]</p><p>[he stopped tickling her]</p><p>That's enough, that's enough...</p><p>Oh no, please!</p><p>[giggling again and blanket/sheet sounds again for a little bit]</p><p>[he stops and she's calming down from giggling]</p><p>Come here you asshole [giggle]</p><p>[kissing passionately for a little while]</p><p>[break kiss]</p><p>[moan] Yes, suck on those tits...</p><p>Feels so good...</p><p>[moaning for a little bit]</p><p>I wanna kiss you again...</p><p>[kissing again for a little bit]</p><p>[break kiss]</p><p>Babe?</p><p>Do you... do you want to try something new?</p><p>I really *really* want to taste your cock...</p><p>Can I give you a blowjob?</p><p>[giggle] Only if I let you lick my pussy afterwards? Deal.</p><p>Let me take care of that boner...</p><p>[some blanket/sheet sounds]</p><p>[sucking/slurping/kissing/moaning, just blowjob sounds between talking]</p><p>You taste so good babe...</p><p>[continue blowjob]</p><p>Does my mouth feel good? Am I doing a good job?</p><p>[continue blowjob]</p><p>Could you play with my hair while I suck you?</p><p>[continue blowjob]</p><p>Mmm that feels nice... keep doing that baby...</p><p>[continue blowjob]</p><p>Oh, let's not forget those balls... they need some love too...</p><p>[licking/sucking on balls]</p><p>I love making you feel good...</p><p>[licking/sucking on balls]</p><p>Let me play with the head a little bit...</p><p>[quick licking the tip]</p><p>Feels nice when I stick out my tongue and dance with it around the tip like that huh?</p><p>[quick licking the tip]</p><p>I wanna suck you again...</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>Let's see how deep I can take it...</p><p>[attempts to deepthroat and chokes/gags]</p><p>[giggle] I always found this sound funny...</p><p>The sound of choking on a cock...</p><p>I think I can try to go even deeper...</p><p>[deepthroats again and chokes/gags]</p><p>[giggle] Wow, I'm proud of myself...</p><p>I still need some training but... it was pretty good, don't you agree?</p><p>[continue blowjob, no deepthroating]</p><p>Fuck... I could suck on this cock the whole day...</p><p>But I heard someone wanted to lick my pussy...</p><p>You want to taste me?</p><p>Come here then.</p><p>[some blanket/sheet sounds]</p><p>Taste me babe, my legs are nice and spred for you...</p><p>[moaning]</p><p>That feels so good...</p><p>[just moaning louder and louder as the time goes, as she gets licked]</p><p>Fuck baby... this feels really good but...</p><p>I want you... I need you to fuck me...</p><p>Come on baby, don't make me beg for it...</p><p>Please fuck me...</p><p>Take me...</p><p>Use me...</p><p>Please put it in and fuck the shit out of me...</p><p>Let's do it in this position, I wanna look at you as you thrust into me...</p><p>[some sheet/blanket sounds]</p><p>Yes... please don't tease me anymore... just *take* me like I'm your property...</p><p>[moaning and some squeaky bed or sheet/bed sounds as she gets fucked hard]</p><p>Oh my god yes, just like that...</p><p>Look at me as you fucking pound my tight little pussy... </p><p>Nice and hard...</p><p>[just sex sounds for a little while, moans get more and more intense as time goes]</p><p>I'm gonna cum!</p><p>[soon reaches orgasm]</p><p>[he stop fucking her, so sex sounds stop as she calms down from the orgasm]</p><p>Are you close too?</p><p>Wait, don't finish yet.</p><p>Let's go to the kitchen.</p><p>[they go]</p><p>Here, take me from behind against this table.</p><p>[they fuck again but not so hard at first, could add table movement sound effect]</p><p>That's it baby, feel it good.</p><p>[sex sounds]</p><p>Now, grab my hips and pound me like no tomorrow...</p><p>[Continue fucking, it gets even more intense]</p><p>Fuck yea, destroy that little tight hole come on!</p><p>[continue fucking]</p><p>Are you close again? Hold it in babe... slow down if you have to, I don't want you to finish just yet...</p><p>Let's go to the livingroom now.</p><p>[they go]</p><p>Alright hold on, I wanna suck you again first.</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>Mmm my pussy tastes good on your cock...</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>Come on, let's do it on the floor, spooning position.</p><p>Yea, just like that...</p><p>Now thrust it into me...</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Slow slow baby slow...</p><p>[just some slow and wet/sticky/slippery sounds as she slowly moves back and forth on his cock]</p><p>Let me use that cock...</p><p>Let me go back and forth with my ass like that...</p><p>Let me appreciate you... inch by inch...</p><p>Yeah, grab my tits... play with them while I work with my pussy on your hard dick...</p><p>[moan] That feels so fucking good...</p><p>Does it feel good for you baby?</p><p>We have plenty of time... there's no rush at all...</p><p>We can do this for hours... nobody will interrupt us...</p><p>You know what I also like?</p><p>I like to take your whole length inside of me... and feel your balls touching me... and just hold it like that...</p><p>Let your cock just pulse inside of me... keep my pussy stretched...</p><p>It's like we become one in that moment...</p><p>It feels incredible... It just feels like your cock belong in my pussy.</p><p>I wish you could be in me forever...</p><p>[just moaning softly for a little bit]</p><p>Alright baby... I want you to pound me hard again, but remember, don't cum.</p><p>[starts to fuck hard again, could add some skin against skin slapping sound effect]</p><p>Yeah, take it baby take it!</p><p>[continue fucking and moaning]</p><p>Fuck yes, use that hole! Use it like a fucktoy!</p><p>[fucking and moaning for a little while, no talking]</p><p>Wait, get on the couch. I wanna ride you now.</p><p>[riding him fast and moaning, could add couch movement sound effect]</p><p>Yes baby, suck on my tits while I ride you...</p><p>[continue riding and moaning]</p><p>You can bite on them a little...</p><p>[continue riding and moaning]</p><p>I love you so much... </p><p>kiss me, kiss me as I bounce up and down on you...</p><p>[kissing and riding for a little while]</p><p>Are you close?</p><p>Hold it in for me baby, hold it in...</p><p>Let me slow down on you...</p><p>[Slowly riding and moaning]</p><p>Let's go to the shower now, okay? [giggle]</p><p>Follow me.</p><p>[they go]</p><p>I want you to get under the shower with me now and fuck me as hard as you possibly can.</p><p>I want you to finish inside of me.</p><p>[sound of shower]</p><p>Put in, come on. Fuck me.</p><p>[fucking hard and moaning loud]</p><p>There you fucking go, like how my hair is all wet from the water?</p><p>Yeah? Pull it... pull it hard, come on.</p><p>[continue fucking and moaning]</p><p>Fuck yes, you know how I love it when you're rough with me.</p><p>[few spanks and few loud moans in response]</p><p>Push me fully against this cabin and pound me hard until you cum deep inside of me.</p><p>[could add fast skin against skin slapping effect or sound of pushing against the cabin]</p><p>There you go baby, don't stop.</p><p>God yea, kiss my neck like that...</p><p>[just fucking sounds for like 30 sec or more]</p><p>You ready to cum for me?</p><p>Go ahead, release everything into me.</p><p>[he cums soon]</p><p>Yes! Yes! </p><p>Ohhhh sssshit...</p><p>[moan] You filled me up so good...</p><p>Holy shit, look how much of it is dripping out of me right now...</p><p>It's like I'm cumming with my pussy [giggle]</p><p>Let me taste my juices on your cock again...</p><p>[blowjob]</p><p>[mouth pop sound]</p><p>Delicious...</p><p>That was a great sex, thank you so much babe.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>Let's take this shower real quick and then eat some breakfast, I'm getting hungry.</p><p>And you know what? Let's do a lazy cuddle day today.</p><p>Just me, you... and netflix.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>